Getto Girl, Millionaire Boy
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome had a flame called hope inside her, but each day the flame got smaller and the day he leaves her is the day the flame goes out.She's getto and he's a thug, but one day he will leave her, he does not fit into this life style. What happens when he leaves? The next time she see's him he is a millionaire playboy, Kagome finds that she still in love with him, but what about him
1. How it is

Getto Girl, millionaire Boy

AN: WARNING LEMON BELOW!

* * *

When had they started this? He could not even remember, she could, she remembered the first time, they had been young, some say to young. She was 15 the first time he came to her, she had been somewhat surprized.

He stroked himself as he looked at her bent over, her butt in the air. His hand moved down her back and smacked her butt making her jump forward a little. He smirked and moved forward, he liked it this way, it was his way, he after all was a dog.

He pushed his length in her and placed both of his hands on her hips and pulled her back. They had been having this little afraid for three years now. They were not really dating, in this kind of world you didn't date, you just where. Everyone knew she was his.

Everytime he entered her she was tight and wet for him, it never got old to his surprize. Kagome arched her back up and her long hair bounced against her back. A growl came from him as she bounced against him. His hands came to her breast, his soft yet rough palms covered them bringing heat to her.

"Ah" She said in a hiss when he slammed into her hard,

When they had rough sex he had to fight not to sink his teeth into her.

After all this was just a affair, he would leave this thug life one day, and her, but, but she didn't know that.

He knew she was in love with him, she was living in a dream world if she thought he would live like this forever.

"Sesshomaru" She begged,

Kami did she have to say his name, he closed his eyes, his hands still on her hips as he started to pick up speed, sweat dripped from her and from him, she was sliding so easy against him, her hips started to dip and his control broke,

With a loud growl he slammed against her hard, in short rough thrust,

"Fuck" She said as she came against him, her walls clenched and his claws dug into her, she didn't seem to mind though. He quickly pulled out and let his seed spill on her ass, he watched as it ran down and dripped on her womanhood, down her leg and to the floor. He backed up and wiped himself off before smacking her again on the ass.

Kagome flopped down on the bed, she was tired, she had worked all night.

Sesshomaru placed his pants back on and zipped his jeans up,

"Where you going" She asked not moving,

"Out" Was all he said, that's all he ever said, she never questioned him, and she didn't dare, they were not married. For all she knew he was doing someone else.

Kagome sighed as he left her alone, inside she worried, but outside when life was moving and it was not just him and her, she didn't think about it. She was a getto bitch, happy ever afters didn't happen here, you didn't dream about a house with a kids, you didn't think about fancy places to eat, you didn't dream of a white wedding and you didn't wait for a knight in shining armor to save you.

In this life and this place, you worked for your money, no hustled for your money, lived on cheap wine and food, beat the shit out of people who owned you money. Your car, if you had one, had rims and a nasty ass sound system, why a loud sound system, do drown out life.

It was a hard life she, they lived, if you got pregnant you didn't look for the man to marry you, you raised it on your own, It was a different world they lived in. She fit into the last style just fine, what worried her though, was the fact that he did not.

Kagome could not lie, she did dream, did want more, but deep inside, a flame called hope was burning out, more and more each day, each year and the day he leaves her, which she knows is coming though she is fighting to believe it, the day he leave is the day her flame goes out, and she will live the life with pride and her head hell high, but in till then, she would hope.


	2. Work time

Kagome took a quick shower, not washing all his smell away before throwing on a pair of light low rise jeans with wholes in the knee's, with it a white tank top, her under push up bra making her boobs plunge out, thought she was only a B. Her white sneakers where clean and the best pair of shoes for her night job.

She grabbed her cars keys and left her small apartment. Out in the hall she could hear a baby cry, the woman down the hall Kaeda took care of kids who were abandoned by their parent, Kagome knew who was crying Shippo. She didn't have time to see him today, she had to get to work.

Out side she unlocked her car, everyone knew not to touch it, she got in and turned it on. Her loud music came on and she rolled down her windows, her radio worked but her air didn't, sad.

Her work was not to far a way, it was a down town night club, the kind of club rich people did not go to, the kind a young girl who just turned 18 went to. Kagome pulled into the back parking lot and lock her car before going in.

Right now the club was bright, they had to set up for the night.

"Hey Sango"

"Hey Kagome"

Kagome and Sango worked the bar, while Miroku, Sango's boyfriend did the music. Inuyasha, who was Sesshomaru's brother worked the door and did all the ass kicking.

Kagome and Sango cleaned the tables while Miroku did mic check.

"I guess my stupid brother is not coming"

Kagome hated it when people came to her looking for him "I doubt it, he went out"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Inuyasha snapped,

Kagome surged her shoulders "I duno"

"What do you mean you don't know, your his bitch Kagome"

God she was tired of hearing that, the fact was, she was not and it hurt, every damn time. Kagome glared at him, daring him to say another word.

"Fine" He crossed his arms and walked away.

When everything was done the lights were turned off and the club lights came on and at 9pm the doors started to open. The place was slow in till about 11 and Kagome needed this night to be busy, she had a light bill to pay.

"How much do you need Kagome" Sango asked, she wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose chiffon purple top,

"One forty"

"Don't worry, we will get it"

Kagome worked her butt, off smiling, flirting, she hated it, but it was the only way to get tips. By mid night her and Sango would be running around the bar like mad women.

Every night at midnight, Kouga would come, and while he was a heavy flirt, he was an even better tiper,

"Yo Kagome"

Kagome smiled "Hey Kouga, what ya want"

"A date with you"

"She gave him a soft smile"

He smiled back "I'll take a rum and coke then"

"Coming right up"

She gave him his drink and watched as she ran around the place, a boyish grin on his face,

"Such a nice site"

His smile faded "Naraku"

Naraku owned the place "So have you thought about it" The evil man asked,

"I don't think Kagome will go for it"

"Oh but she will"

Kouga looked at him "Why is that"

"Because I just left a meeting" A evil smile graced his face "The dog will be leaving her side, soon"

Kouga swallowed "You mean"

"Yes, he now has the power he so richly wants"

Kouga looked at Kagome "Shit"

"So?"

"I'll work for you only if she agrees to it"

"She will need the money"

Kouga knew that,

"Your gunna have to give her a few days off, with pay, you know"

"I am well aware of that" Naraku crossed his arms. Soon this little night club would be a big one, and it would not just be a night club but a strip one and Kagome would be the main event. Naraku could not wait, all he was waiting on was for the dog demon to leave her.

Kouga stood up, he had a stupid dog to talk to, he threw down a 20.00 and left.


	3. Concern

The night started to heat up, Kagome and Sango became very busy, to bad most of their customers where women. Kouga had left the bar to wait on Sesshomaru, he would show at some point.

Kouga checked his watch, it was almost 12. "He mutt face, when is your dumb brother going to get here"

Inuyasha slammed his phone shut, most of the time he would throw a come back at Kouga but this time he didn't "I duno, I can't reach him"

Kouga tapped his foot on the floor,

"Whats wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked,

Kouga looked at him then back at Kagome at the bar,

"What" Inuyasha snapped as he let another person in the door.

"Naraku just came to talk to me"

"Yeah, I hate they guy, if he didn't spend so much damn money I would not let him in"

"I really need to talk to your bother man"

Just then Inuyasha's phone rang, he held up his hand to stop the line of people and picked it up "Where are you"

Kouga waited as Inuyasha listened "What"

More talking on the other end "Sesshomaru wait-

Inuyasha slammed his phone shut and his eyes went straight to Kagome. Kouga knew that Inuyasha now knew.

"Dammit, you knew?"

"Naraku told me"

"Why"

Kouga knew he should tel Inuyasha, but he new if he did it would ruin the plan and it would put them all out in the end, even if he didn't like it.

"I duno, to give me heads up I guess, I figured he would tell you to"

"Well he didn't"

Both men looked to the bar as Naraku walked over and sat down.

"What will you have"

"You?"

"Not funny Naraku and you know it"

"Have a drink with me"

"I can't drink on the clock and you know it"

"Shame isn't it"

"What do you want"

"Wine then, red"

Kagome poured him a glass "That will be 8 bucks"

Naraku threw down a twenty and she picked it up,

"Ill get your change"

"Keep it"

If she didn't need it so bad she would have told him to shove it.

"Tell me dear Kagome, where is your better half"

"No idea, and im busy, do you need something else"

"Just wanted to talk" He took a sip, he watched as she took another order, popping a beer bottle top with the top pop on her hip. Kagome looked at her watch, it was past midnight, where was he.

"Worried?"

"No"

Yes, she was. Naraku smiled, this was to easy. He watched as she tried to keep busy to keep from thinking, oh how fun this was.

But soon a chill ran down is spine, and he didn't need to turn around "Sesshomaru"

"Naraku" He said as he came to stand and lean on the bar "Kagome" Sesshomaru called. He watched as she dropped the shot glass. She slightly rolled her eyes and she started another shot, at least now should could breath easier. She walked to him "Whats up" She tried to act cool.

"A drink is required"

She nodded and fixed him his drink as she always did "5 bucks" She always made him pay and he liked it. He gave her a ten "Keep the rest"

And that was different "What"

"You heard me"

She stood still, and Sango could see her stress "Kagome, help please"

Kagome stuck the money in her pocket and ran to Sango, they went to the beer cooler and bent down to dig in it "You ok?"

"He gave me a tip"

"So"

"Five dollars"

Sango looked at her "Well maybe he made some extra money, I mean he does buy you gas and take you to eat sometimes"

"Yeah but Sango, he has never tipped me for a drink"

"Do you think?"

Kagome bit her lip, where her fears starting to come true? She looked back at Sesshomaru, both him and Naraku looked at her.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"It is none of your concern"

Naraku got up and took the last sip of his drink, sat it down and smile "We shall see" and he walked off, the stupid dog only thought it was none of his concern.


End file.
